Percy and Annabeth's secret night life
by 1shadowfan
Summary: After Kronos is finally defeated, Percy and Annabeth begin to have odd feelings towards each other... Sally/Posiedon, Grover/Juniper. Rated M for Lemon in later chapters, possibly violence, and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters in this story. Rick Riordan, on the other hand, does. I most certainly do not own the Greek gods, and I hopefully don't own this fanfic. Aw, crap, I do! Well, here goes nothing!

PS: This is my first story, and my first lemon. Please do not read and/or flame if you don't enjoy that sort of thing.

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I. Am. BORED! Ever since we finished Kronos, things have gotten pretty boring, as in nothing-to-do-all-day-besides-train-and-train boring. Don't get me wrong, it's really fun, but when you have nothing else to do, it can get to you. Especially when you have ADHD.

My first class. Archery. I'm _horrible _at it. Seriously. So far, instead of getting bulls-eyes, all I've been good at getting is Centaur-eyes. And Chiron wasn't very happy about it. Any of the 3 times.

Anyway, I manage to get one single Bulls-eye with my arrows, and then I go off to swordfighting.

Now, I'm great at swordfighting. Just ask someone who has (a.) seen me fight, or (b.) fought against me. You might not find too many people in the second category, though, because not many survive.

After I disarm Conner Stoll, cream Clarisse, and get tackled by Mrs. O'Leary (who knew that dogs, even hellhounds, could slobber that much?), I get to go and do whatever until the campfire. I think you can guess who I met up with outside the Athena cabin. "Hey, seaweed brain." Annabeth, my new girlfriend.

"Hey, Annabeth. Why do you keep calling me that, anyway?"

"What, you don't like the nickname?" She teased.

"Well, not really..."

"Tough!" She gestured towards the lake. "Wanna go for a swim?"

I replied, "Sure!" and she ran off to change into her bathing suit. I just sat there, waiting, and I suddenly felt urges to go and peek in on her while she changes. She wouldn't ever know. I could just picture her sitting there, sexy, shirtless — Wait, what!? Since when do I think of her like that? Still, she was so sexy... _No way. There is no way I'm doing that. Stupid hormones, _I thought. Still, the thought stayed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hurriedly changed into my bathing suit, already feeling happy about a jump in the lake. I daydreamed about Percy a little while I changed. _I'm so lucky to have him. Sweet, funny, sexy... Wait, where did that come from!? Gah, stupid hormones. _I then realized just how much I wanted him. Well, might as well have some fun to get my mind off him...

**Percy's POV**

"Boo!!!" Annabeth's voice came out of nowhere, making me jump five feet in the air. She was suddenly there, taking off her invisibility cap, laughing so hard she was crying. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

I felt like punching her, but she was my girlfriend. What does a guy do at a time like this? Oh, here's an idea!

All of a sudden, Annabeth got soaked. Nice, wet, cold lake water. Luckily (for me), she was already in her bathing suit. I noticed that she looked really sexy – wait, why is this happening all of a sudden? _Aphrodite, _I cursed inside. When she said she would make things difficult, she wasn't kidding!

I then realized that I had a huge, unexplainable boner. _Crap._ I began praying Annabeth wouldn't notice.

We were in the lake soon afterwards, after she gave me an earful about not soaking somebody for no reason. I noticed her graceful swimming as I dove underneath and touched bottom. She was so hot...

**Annabeth's POV**

I soon jumped in, after giving his backside a strong, hard kick. I went in first, and Percy's water powers gave me a continuous supply of air. After he dove in, I noticed a slight bulge in his pants... Oh, gods. When I scared him, was it possible that he was daydreaming about _me... !?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. The Greek gods belong to the Greeks. (At least, I think so!) This story is the **_**one thing **_**here that belongs to me.**

PS: Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry it took me a whole week for this. It's just hard to find time for writing.

______________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2**

**Percy's POV**

While we were swimming, I kept daydreaming about Annabeth. Of course, these daydreams would not be very appropriate for children under eighteen. This wasn't exactly good, because I was only sixteen. I tried to stop these thoughts and cursed Aphrodite silently again. _WHY DID SHE DO THIS TO ME!?_ I prayed to everyone else that Annabeth wouldn't notice through my facial expressions what kind of thoughts I was having.

**Annabeth's POV**

_If he was daydreaming about me, _I thought, _then that must mean that he wants me. And if he wants me, I should give him what he wants... _A plan formed in my head fast, even for a daughter of Athena.

I soon said, "It's almost time for the campfire. We should go back." Percy looked slightly relieved, as if he were glad to be distracted from something.

**somewhere in the woods**

**Grover's POV**

I decided to take a stroll (or a trot; Satyrs don't stroll) through the woods to say hello to Juniper, like she had asked me. Little did I know what she had planned for me...

**Juniper's POV**

I was ready for when Grover got to my tree. The chains were hooked up, the apple was in the branches, and I was feeling quite lusty. I had to surprise Grover, and then hope he wouldn't be missed as I "explored" him more deeply than ever before. I then settled in, prepared to wait for him.

**Grover's POV**

I went at a very fast pace when I realized how late it was. I was supposed to have been there fifteen minutes ago! I tripped and fell on my face several times, thankfully not breaking any bones, and one time, almost ran into a cedar! I knew that Juniper would strangle me when I got there for making her so nervous.

"Bla-ha-ha! She is going to MURDER me!" I finally arrived there, skidding to a stop. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and everything went black.

**Juniper's POV**

_I hope I didn't hit him too hard. If I did, he might not wake up for a long time... _I dragged the Satyr upright and he murmured, "FOOOOOD!" Typical Grover.

After he was chained up to my tree, I put the apple into his mouth, hoping he wouldn't start dream-eating again. I removed all his clothing, and took off most of mine except for my undergarments. I patiently waited for him to wake up, because when he did, he would be in for a surprise.

**Percy's apartment, Manhattan**

**Sally's POV**

Paul was out of the apartment on a long vacation for the moment. I was just relaxing and watching some Television. _Stupid reruns! _If there was a god or goddess of TV, they would have a lot to answer for. Things like, Why is there never anything on, even with eight billion channels? and, Why do you like such stupid movies? This was a goddess that I wanted to meet. Ares would probably have liked to watch.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door reminiscent of a certain Sea God... "Sally!" Poseidon hugged me. "I've missed you!"

"Hi, Poseidon. How's Percy?"

"I've heard he's doing good. Also, his friendship with that daughter of Athena seems to be getting a little bit closer than I imagine you would like for your 16-year-old son." He noticed my blush of realization. "No, no, they aren't quite there yet. Percy and Annabeth are both still virgins. Where's that husband of yours, Paul, anyway?"

"He's out in the Bahamas. Speaking of which, would you mind moving that hurricane away from the Caman Islands? I'm sure a Category 4 Hurricane would spoil his vacation."

"Done. When does he get back?"

"About a week." I wondered why he suddenly had an unsatiable curiosity for my husband's whereabouts, and then it hit me. "No way. _No way! _I can't have sex with you!"

Poseidon looked injured. "We did it before. Why can't we do it again?"

"I'm _married! _M-a-r-r-i-e-d!" I shook my head, despite all the lust I was experiencing. "That would be breaking my marriage vows, and Hera probably ALREADY hates me for the first times."

"Please?" He gave me his most begging look, and I finally relented.

"Fine." His look of success was horribly hidden, which made me grin. Sometimes, that man (whoops, god, sorry) made me wish that I could throw him into a pool and throw my blowdryer after him. Then again, he was Poseidon, and you gotta love 'im.

_**LEMON ALERT!!!**_

Soon afterwards, he had me pinned on the bed, and was tearing off my clothes. As he was doing that, I removed his shorts, and a huge erection showed itself.

**Poseidon's POV**

I had her on the bed, and I could hardly wait to get into her. I went slowly for her, though, so that she wouldn't get second thoughts about this. When all of Sally's clothing was on the floor somewhere, I started rubbing her right breast, her moan getting me even more horny. When her boob was hard, I did the same with her left.

**Sally's POV**

He had all of my clothes off in record time. Poseidon grabbed one of my breasts, and began to massage it. I moaned loudly from pleasure. When that breast went erect, he took the other one until it got hard, too.

With his penis out, 14 inches long, he placed it in between my C-Cups and moved his dick back and forth, rubbing my boobs with it. He went faster and faster, my moans coming louder and louder, until he yelled, "I'm cumming!" and his sperm went all over my face.

We laid there, breathing hard for several seconds. I then took matters into my own hands, climbing off the bed onto the floor on my knees, taking his pole into my mouth and moving back and forth. He obviously enjoyed the blowjob, putting his hand on the back of my head and making my head go up and down faster, too. When he came, I took all the semen in my mouth and swallowed it.

I then grabbed his erection and started rubbing it quickly, giving him a handjob. He moaned, "Sally!" and I rubbed it even faster. My face got covered in more of his sperm, and I licked it off my lips.

He grinned seductively and asked, "Wanna go for a ride?" I grinned back with an equally seductive smile and positioned myself above him.

**Poseidon's POV**

I inserted my dick into her vagina, thrusting in and out. Sally, too, went up and down, getting me as deep into her as possible. We moaned each other's names, and we both knew that we felt better than we had in years. I arched my back in pleasure, yelling, "I'M CUMMING!!!" as she yelled the same. She released her fluids as I released mine, and they intermingled with each other, soaking the bed. She took herself off of me and laid herself down on the bed. I climbed on top of her, putting my tongue into her opening as she sucked on my member again. She tasted even better than I remembered, sweet and bitter at the same time. We both came at the same time, swallowing the results of this intercourse.

"I love you, Poseidon..."

"I love you too, Sally..."

______________________________________________________________________________

How was that? I think I'll be able to write again in the next week or so. See ya!


	3. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi, people. I'm sorry I've been gone this whole time. I just got distracted by school and life for a while and forgot about this story, then I eventually decided to check my email account and I saw notifications for this story and I was like "Holy crap I forgot about this!" and I realized I just wrote a fraction of it and forgot the rest, so I decided to write this. I might or might not keep writing this, I need to see if I still feel any motivation for this story. Sooo yeah. Sorry about this.


End file.
